


The Expert

by allourdrabbles (allourheroes)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Halloween, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourdrabbles
Summary: “That’s a definite blow to my credibility astheHalloween expert.”“You’re the Halloween expert? You realize I’m a werewolf.”





	The Expert

**Author's Note:**

> For sterekdrabbles prompt words: **hook, credibility, pumpkin**.

“Your jack-o-lantern looks terrible,” Derek says.

“That’s a definite blow to my credibility as _the_ Halloween expert.” Stiles scoffs.

“You’re the Halloween expert? You realize I’m a werewolf.” Derek raises an eyebrow, arms crossed menacingly.

“Which only proves my point,” Stiles declares triumphantly.

“What?”

“Who but the Halloween expert would be brave enough to fuck a werewolf?” Stiles asks.

Derek rolls his eyes. “Everyone we know.”

“But who would brag about it?” Stiles returns.

“You.”

“Thus making me the Halloween expert.” He grins, then adds, “Hook, line, and sinker.”

With a long-suffering sigh, Derek mutters, “Yeah. You’re the Halloween expert.”

**Author's Note:**

> [regular ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes) / [tumblr](http://allourheroes.tumblr.com)


End file.
